It's Your Love...
by Rhiana Rae
Summary: Before Celebrian, another was the owner of Elrond's heart...


It's Your Love  
  
  
  
By: Rhiana Larsen  
  
  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
  
  
The house was quiet as Nevduriel silently padded down the hallway. It was early morning, and her parents were already up and out, doing their various tasks for the day. Her delicate ears picked up nothing but quiet as she moved throughout her rooms. As she knew there would be, a small breakfast of bread and fruit was laid upon the table. She ate, savoring the sweet tastes in her mouth, and poured herself some of the sweet wine that waited in an ornately carved silver vessel. Her matching cup flickered and sparkled in the sunlight that filtered through into the spacious dining area.  
  
Her body replenished now, she moved to put on her slippers, made of the softest cloth she could imagine. It was Nevduriel's hope that she would be able to slip into the river for a quick swim before too many were about. The banks were crowded at times, and if such was the case this morn, she would make her way to the warm pools that were used for bathing. Either way, she needed a good calming soak, and that was what she intended to get.  
  
She walked swiftly, the silver goblet of wine still held securely in her hand. The other held up her deep rose gown from a few snarling branches that had fallen in the path during the night. The wind had blown harshly, buffeting the elegant homes of the Elves of Rivendell. Some damage had been done, but nothing that could not be easily repaired by the skilled hands of the Elves. Her parents were probably hard at work at this very moment, helping put things back the way they were. It would probably be completely finished this evening, and a great feast of celebration would be held in the Hall of Fire to give thanks to those who helped.  
  
Nevduriel truly did wish she was there, but her mother refused. She believed that Nev should find more 'orderly' chores to do around her home. It was odd to think that despite all the teachings of the Elves, and their acceptance of women as being equal to men in so many aspects, that her mother and father would condemn her to domestic boredom. She had no use for sewing, no need for weaving, or for painting. Her hands itched for something active to do. The only joy she found was in her daily rides, and even then she was not permitted to go far.  
  
At nearly two thousand years old, she would have thought that they would have released her to make her own decisions, but they had not. Instead they waited for a suitable match for her to marry, and not until that day would she be free to be her own person.  
  
If only he would come along soon, she thought. And it would be a considerable extra if he were likeable, friendly, even attractive.  
  
That brought a smile to her lips, for her experience with the males of Rivendell had been rare and very much chaperoned. Only at the feasts and during the dancing did she find a moment to interact with them. Sure, the Elf Lords were charming and handsome, but none of them interested her as a woman. And oh yes, she knew of the relationships between the males and females. Elves were partial to love, and they made no qualms about admitting it.  
  
Drawing herself back from the depth of her thought, Coralynne found herself walking past the quarters of Lord Elrond. She subconsciously smoothed a palm over her upswept hair. Elrond had been so deeply grieving the last few weeks, and she knew naught of what it was about. There were rumors, rumors that he was lonely. Nev supposed that after such a long existence, and after building such a wonderful refuge from the world, that one would become lonely without someone to love. She knew the feeling all too well.  
  
All her life she had done what her mother and father asked, and had done it wonderfully. She was a skilled sewer, her paintings were of ethereal beauty and love, and her voice was melodious as a bird. Yet she appreciated none of it, for there had never been a choice in the matter of learning it or not. Rarely was it that she sang, for when she did it was because it was demanded of her. Her melodies held no meaning for her, and they lacked emotion, for she had never been allowed to simply feel.  
  
Oh, how she longed to feel. She longed for passion, desire…love. Yet always the emotions evaded her, and her insides felt empty and cold. On the outside her beauty shone, with her red lips, thick and strangely curly chestnut hair…and yet she was saddened. Much like a bird in a gilded cage, she thought to herself. Bars hemmed her in from the world, and her soul yearned for adventure and excitement.  
  
It was within her capacity to learn so many things; things that her parents would probably reproach her for wanting if they even knew. She wished to learn how to wield the elegant blades that she caught the young Elf Lords practicing with from time to time. She wished to be a skilled sword-fighter, or to be able to shoot a bow with the elegance of the rest of the Elves. But alas, her pleas went unspoken, and she remained cold. It was a dreadfully beautiful, yet sad existence.  
  
"Are you alright, Nevduriel?" a husky voice asked. Snapped out of her saddening thoughts, she was startled to find the Lord Elrond before her, his velvet robes of violet catching patches of sunlight. He was so beautiful, she thought, then nearly swallowed her tongue at the thought. He was many Ages her senior, and she was certainly not beautiful enough to catch his notice. Yet, what surprised her the most was that she truly did wish she could…  
  
"Lady Nevduriel. Is everything alright?" Elrond asked again.  
  
"Wh-what? Oh…yes, my Lord. I apologize for…for invading your quarters." Her eyes remained downcast, for she feared that he might see her inward thoughts and wants.  
  
And yet he lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger, his silver eyes boring directly into her own. "Lady, this place is your home. You are welcome anywhere you wish."  
  
He looked tired, she realized. His eyes were so saddened and bleak that she knew he truly was in deep grief. And yet they were glazed with a worry for her, and she felt immense guilt for having added to his anxiety. Suddenly, a fierce longing erupted in her, so intense that it took her breath away. Her head swam, and she must have wobbled a bit, for Elrond placed his hands on her upper arms to steady her. "Are you truly well?" he bit out, his tone curt with his sudden worry for this young woman.  
  
Yet, when she gazed once more directly into his eyes, he picked up all the emotions she was feeling, and felt them explode from inside himself, as well. Desire, longing, and a recognition that he could not understand were all there for him to see. It was new to him, this feeling, and despite his many Ages he knew not how to interpret it. And suddenly he knew her reason for nearly swooning. She had fallen in love, and just as deeply as he.  
  
It was the first time he had actually spoken to the young woman face to face. He realized too late that he had always watched her from afar. He knew her name, though he had never asked her. His conversations with her parents had produced much information about this young Lady. Yet he was saddened by the Elf Lord and Lady's principles on education. They wanted only for her to be taught things demanded of a Lady. She knew how to run a house, how to cook, sew, sing, and paint, but she knew nothing of life, he expected.  
  
There was an innocent quality about this one, an innocence that, though undesired, was born of a lifetime of shelter. This bird had been caged too long, he thought. And what a waste it was. She was so beautiful, gloriously so. A need filled his body at the thought of what she would look like with her bound hair loose and flying in a breeze, and he had to put her away from him.  
  
"Lady," he whispered roughly, his voice thick with unspoken emotions. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
Nevduriel gazed a moment longer, then forced an answer from her lips. "Nay, my Lord. I did not mean to disturb you…" Pausing for a moment, she then continued. "Lord Elrond, are you alright? I do not mean to pry, but you have been so troubled for so long…is there anything I can do to help you? I really could help you, if you would but ask it of me…" She knew she was babbling now, but the words came unbidden from her mouth. Finally regaining control of her mouth, she saw how he was looking at her, and was instantly shameful.  
  
"Please forgive me if I offended you. I meant no disrespect, Lord."  
  
Elrond was in shock. She saw so much so quickly. Hurriedly, he reassured her. "Nay, Nevduriel. You do not offend me by speaking so plainly. It is true I am grieved of late, and I fear there is no cure for what ails me, not even among the skills of Elvish medicine. Do not be so troubled," he said, daring to trail a single finger down her cheek in a gesture of comfort, "for I will be fine. There is naught that you can do for me, so therefore do not worry for me."  
  
And suddenly, he realized he'd found his cure. His heart did not feel heavy anymore, and his loneliness was banished. She was his cure. All along she had been here and his stubborn worry-laden heart had refused to see her. Well, he saw her now.  
  
"On second thought, Lady, would you consider walking with me? I believe I could use some of this brisk air before I join the others in repairing the damages from the storm…"  
  
Nev was shocked. No air would force its way to her chest, and she had trouble speaking. When finally she managed to regain her wit, she could simply nod, managing some small semblance of a smile. Yet the work was worth it, for he gently took her arm in his and escorted her along the way.  
  
They walked in silence for a long time, absorbing each other's company in a way that had nothing to do with being mere acquaintances, but in a deeper, more loving way. No conversation seemed necessary, for thoughts flowed like wind from one to the other. And it was only when Elrond reached for her hand that she realized she had done it.  
  
She had fallen in love.  
  
Eventually, she realized they had ventured into the more public part of Rivendell. And as they walked by, she realized also that their hands were yet joined, and that the Elves were looking intently and unabashedly, at their Lord; their Lord who had been so sick at heart for so long they wondered if he would ever recover. Yet here he was in the flesh, and smiling! There was a dull murmur, and somehow Nevduriel knew they were whispering about the two of them.  
  
Her cheeks flamed, and Elrond seemed to sense her discomfort, for he quickly guided her down another path, one that led to a much more secluded area. Once they were safely away from all the others, he tugged her to a stop and looked deeply into her eyes. Unprepared, she had no chance to veil her raging emotions, and he saw them all. All the desire, the happiness that lurked in her heart, how contended she was with him, and above all he saw her sudden deep, deep love, and it shot him straight through to the heart.  
  
"Nevduriel," he whispered, his face coming to rest close to hers. She could feel his soft breath upon her face, and it caused her heart to race. "Elrond…" she replied, the name drawn from somewhere deep inside her heart. His eyes were such a deep smoky silver then that she likened them to the smoke of a cook fire. She wondered what their sudden darkness meant. Was he angry with her?  
  
"Young one," he struggled to get out, fighting his desires as best he could. He did not wish to frighten her. "I believe I have fallen in love with you." And as easily as that, he had spoken the truth to her. It only confirmed his knowledge that this was real and right.  
  
Nevduriel's eyes widened. Surely he did not love her! A mighty Elf Lord such as Lord Elrond would never fall for a mouse like her! He would love a maiden of fire and beauty, who had strength and a backbone of steel. She possessed none of these qualities, and yet she felt her heart answer him despite all that.  
  
"I love you, too, Elrond…"  
  
He was spun for a loop, and could only pull her forward and embrace her in reply. She dropped her head onto his chest, and they stayed that way for some time. But soon, he sought out her hand and, grasping it gently, brought it to his lips. Kissing the back of it, he held it to his chest, just over his breast where his heart beat so strongly. When she began to tremble he felt it, and slipped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him.  
  
Softly, he kissed her temple, heard her indrawn breath at the contact. He smiled, remembering how innocent she was, and pulled back a little, needing the space to regain his own control. "Nevduriel," he spoke softly, her name like a song on his lips with his husky rich voice to accompany the sweet melody.  
  
She laughed softly, and was surprised by the sound. "Yes, my Lord?" she inquired, drowning again in the silver pools of his eyes.  
  
"You must return home, Lady, or go about your business. Do you love me truly?" he questioned of her, his eyes suddenly intense and powerful. She did not hesitate. "Yes."  
  
"Then I will announce it on the morrow if it does not go against your wishes."  
  
Nevduriel's eyes blinked, confused. "Announce what, my Lord?"  
  
Elrond laughed, and then smiled upon her beautiful face. "Our wedding, my sweet one. Our wedding."  
  
Nev's eyebrows shot up, and her lips formed a beautiful 'o' as she processed this concept. When he saw the light dawn on her face, he knew already what her answer would be.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, yes! If you are certain that you love me, a thousand times yes."  
  
"Then I bind myself to you, Lady Nevduriel, now and for always."  
  
The words came without thought. "And I bind myself to you, Lord. Forever."  
  
Stifling a groan, he gathered her to him again, and stepped back after brief moments. "Then, my sweet, go and spend you day. I will speak with your parents tonight. It would be my wish that you would come to me tomorrow, when the sun is high, to speak of these things…"  
  
"I will be early, my Lord," Nev replied fervently, her brown eyes blazing with repressed desire, so much that he had to step away to keep from kissing her then.  
  
"Then goodnight, beloved. Until the morrow," he called as she smiled and walked away from him, her step light and graceful. A bright smile was her only reply, and then she carried on her way. And as she rounded a bend in the path, she realized that for the first time in her life, she was truly feeling... 


End file.
